Stop
by Shoe Malfoy
Summary: I've travelled down this dark road and now I can't stop. I must continue, even if it brings on the end. Goodbye Draco Malfoy
1. Goodbye

Professor Dumbledore, 

Stop.

That's a word I hear a lot:

Stop it Malfoy!

Ouch, stop hurting me!

Stop daydreaming.

Draco, stop being weak, boy!

I wish you would stop this crap.

Why don't you stop calling me a mudblood?

This isn't working, you should stop while you're ahead.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop.

How can I stop?

I'm addicted to continuing. It's so easy for things to continue the way they are, along my path, I've never grown up, I don't intend to.

I've read about some muggle machines where it's easier to leave it on all the time. It takes too much energy to stop it and start again.

Yes, that's right. Me, Draco Malfoy pro-pureblood extraordinaire has read about cars. But honestly, i find these things interesting. Obviously flooing and apparating is easier, not to mention quicker. But it's incredible what these muggles come up with.

Just because they don't have magic in their blood doesn't mean they're weaker. I actually think they are superior to wizards.

Look at the situation, while wizards were living in a comfortable society, and not changing their ways for years, muggles have progressed so much. Obviously, wizards helped them evolve technologically, though it was out of pity, giving them a knife or two here, a book there.

And from small piteous gifts into their civilisation, muggles have evolved from eating creatures with their hands and walking everywhere to what they are today:

A large society, which in the eventuality has made the world a smaller place. Their ways of transportation such as planes (which are like a large flying carriage) and their incredible scientific theories, trying to explain the world and answer all questions are astonishing.

But you may want to know how I found out about muggles, right? Well I've taken muggle studies at my school, Hogwarts ever since the option was available.

It was my mother's idea, she told father that I should know the enemy. The muggleborns. For who knows what they could spring on us next?

Mother beleives that muggles are the bane of her existence. She thinks they are not worthy to walk this earth.

She tells me this after getting the vain muggle body care-services of a manicure, pedicure and full body wax in Diagon Alley before taking me to the muggle invention of a train to go to my school, Hogwarts. Did you know a school was designed by muggles as a place where people who had no one to teach them anything could all go and learn under an experienced and wise person?

My father of course didn't want me to take muggle studies, thinking it would corrupt me. He thought that I might go against everything he has taught me in life.

Follow the Dark Lord.   
Put down anyone who isn't pureblood.   
Beat up anyone who isn't as high as you on the social ladder.   
Don't cry.   
Don't have weaknesses.   
Never stop following what I teach you.

But no, father. I'll never stop. I'll continue the path you've set for me.

So he subjected to my mother's requests, let me take Muggle Studies, and I've had classes, exams and projects about these muggles. And I've formed my own opinions about them.

They're not stupid, primitive creatures as father tells me, they're extremely smart and resourceful.

They're not 'hopeless and unable to do anything with meek existences they call lives', as mother says. I mean, look at Granger - she's an example of what hope muggles have. At least what hope muggleborns have in the wizarding world.

That girl has a brilliant mind; Granger is the smartest witch ever to attend Hogwarts they say. She reads so many texts and knows things about the wizarding world that a pureblood wouldn't. She also has a kind heart, a high tolerance level and is on her way in life to destroy an evil wizard bringing death and chaos into the magical world. Not to mention this'll probably happen within the next two years when she's still at school.

Granted, she won't be doing the act of saving our world alone. Beside her will be her two mates Harry Potter - the boy-who-lived, and Ron Weasley - the youngest Weasley boy.

Ron Weasley mayn't be great at quidditch, have amazing leadership qualities, be brilliantly smart or a practical joker to go down in history. But he sure is a good friend. Well, I probably shouldn't judge that after all the crap I give him, right? Maybe, but regardless of all that I see that although he often gets jealous of his friends, he offers a lot of emotional support. Especially to Potter.

Ha! Harry Potter. What a joke. A kid who grew up as a muggle, ignorant of the wizard world and bitter about his only relatives. A kid who, as a baby, probably gurgled as his mother and father were Avada Kedavra-ed and was almost killed by the same wizard and curse as his parents. That kid was and is seen as a symbol of hope for the wizarding world because he survived a curse. That kid now hates all the attention he gets - doesn't want to be a hero. Yet I know for a fact that he doesn't like people trying to help him - he likes doing stuff on his own, therefore trying to be the hero. What a prat.

So anyway, Granger will be the brains behind the act of destroying the Dark Lord, Weasley will be the support and friendship, while Potter will be the hero.

Granger will spends months researching, note taking, strategising. Weasley will sit with her and walk her to the library, occasionally yelling at her for doing too much school work and not having enough fun. Potter will spend these months moping, hiding away from his friends, breaking school rules, visiting the hospital wing, winning quidditch matches and yelling in pain and anger every now and then. At the end of it, Potter will throw a few spells, curses, hexes, unforgivables and be named the hero.

You can probably tell I have more respect for Granger and Weasley than Potter. Which is crazy considering Granger is a muggleborn and Weasley is, well, a Weasley - poor and at the bottom of the pureblood social ladder.

But, back to the point. The whole stop thing ...

I would love to stop being weak, stop being who I am, stop calling people mudbloods. But, as I've said; it really is so much easier to continue being who I am, and doing what I do.

So I'll keep being an arrogant, selfish, judgemental, prat.

Maybe after the war is over, if the light side wins, I could stop. But at the moment, there is a wall in front of me.

No matter how much I want to stop, I know that if I do I'll stop myself from smashing into the wall. I'll stop the inevitable pain and problems for myself.

If I don't stop, if I continue, so will my pain, my sorrow and I will be getting everything I deserve in life.

So now I'm continuing my life.

As I wrote earlier, my father wanted me to not have weaknesses and never stop following what he taught me.

So I won't. I'll continue the path my father set for me.

Unfortunately, my path has led me to a dead end, a wall.

And I'm going to hit that wall.

It can't be suicide when my father has had me destined to follow a path all my life which will not lead anywhere; a dark life, a dark path where I can't see anything.

So after you've read this note, please tell Granger that I'm sorry for calling her mudblood.

Please tell Potter to stop moping and do something to earn his hero status.

Please tell my mother that I got to know my enemies and I liked them.

Please tell my father that he pushed me down this road.

Please tell Weasley that he deserves a good life, because he's a good person.

For Hermione, Harry and Ron, I have written separate letters which are in my bedside table.

I have no notes for my parents, they don't deserve any justification of my death. Don't let anyone show them any letters I have written.

And finally, please tell everyone you know never to say the terrible s - word: Stop.

- Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hermione Granger

You know what? You were my role model in life. I was always extremely jealous but I tried hard in school to get good marks just so I might beat you in something.

I remember getting a better potions mark than you once or twice, but I didn't gloat. You may think I would have, so did I. But I didn't because I knew that it was Snape's unfair judgement which gave me a better mark. I knew you deserved it.

Ha, I bet this seems strange to you, reading this Hermione, but I actually don't hate you. And I don't think you are a mudblood. You're a beautiful person (inside and out) who is talented in everything she does and who just happened to be born unto a family with two muggles for parents. In the muggle world, you are special, a great rarity for you are lucky enough to be a muggle born without magical blood in her heritage, but whom can practice magic regardless. In the wizarding world, you are a rarity as well, but where you should be treasured and admired for your talent and blood, despite heritage, you are shunned and rejected.

I'm sorry to say that I was once someone who shunned and rejected you. But it was a part of my path.

My father set me on a path when I was first born, as I grew older, my path grew darker and darker, further from the light and I'm about to hit a wall at the end of it, soon after writing you this letter.

I could stop myself from from travelling this path, hitting this wall, but that would mean stopping, turning around and starting again. You've told me many a time to stop calling you a mudblood, but I never did. I was too afraid of stopping. I knew that that would entail starting again, fighting the dark, retracing my path and joining the light.

I am weak. I am too afraid to stop what I've known all my life.

Disaster, darkness, chaos.

So I will continue my father's path and hit the wall at the end. I will take my life.

I don't want you to cry when you read this, I don't know if you will actually. But please, don't be sad for me because I'm finally happy. I get to end this life of darkness.

If I had lived my life, you probably would have killed me as a Death Eater, following the Dark Lord. I'm solving the problem for you.

I'm not sure if you want to know this, but I'm going to tell you that the most love I ever felt in my life was for you.

You can stop reading here if you want because I'm going to tell you why I feel like this, if you don't want to stop keep going.

You are a muggleborn. Something to be hated, despised, not watched and admired.

When I discovered how talented muggles were in our muggle studies class, I thought maybe my parent's views weren't right.

So I started to investigate. And how better than to examine a muggleborn? Well, the only muggleborn I was close enough to, sharing Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and, crazily enough, muggle studies, was you.

You were my new project. And how amazes I was at my findings. This is what my parchment looked like:

_**Aim**_: to discover if mudbloods are a pathetic creatures.

_**Hypothesis**_: muggles are stupid, incompetent, weak fools who have no right to be in the wizarding world.

**_Materials:_**

invisibility cloak

one Draco Malfoy

one mudblood, Hermione Granger??

_**Results:**_

**__**

**-3rd year notes:**

a snob - slapped me

received full marks on test

received 128 on test

may be in love with Weasel - stupider than expected??

know-it-all, proved me wrong in class knows more than purebloods!??

spends time in library - remembers facts, not actually smart??

very smart - received full marks in test

-- top ever marks for one section which was applying knowledge – maybe isn't incompetent.

is somehow taking up to two classes at once

doing all homework, assignments, study etc. and getting full marks

suspected involvement with Azkaban-escapee -- conspiracy??

convict now on the run, potter, granger, weasley in hospital wing after black disappears - definitely CONSPIRACY!

100 in all tests even after hospital wing time

bloody smart ass

**-4th year notes**

still full marks

may have helped potter get into triwizard tournament

golden trio broken up - granger smarter than expected?

golden trio back together - supposedly grangers doing

exchanging notes with Krum - weird, he's ugly

Krum's thing he would miss the most - very weird

no date for ball - no social life

date for ball - Krum. Granger looked gorgeous for a mudblood, no scrap mudblood, just looked gorgeous, why not my partner?

not showing interest in Krum - smarter than thought: interested in me?

dumbass - said goodbye to Krum, hugged friends, no goodbye to me

**-5th year notes**

not worth the effort - Granger is goddess - sent father to Azkaban ... in love?

**_Conclusion (After 5th year):   
_**Am very jealous of Granger and test results. Think she is good looking, Weasley, Krum and I - purebloods, interested ... high hopes for her. Smartest witch in Hogwarts, no - world, no - history. My hypothesis: muggles are stupid, incompetent, weak fools who have no right to be in the wizarding world, is INCORRECT. Muggles are NOT stupid or incompetent or weak or fools. Have many rights to be in wizarding world - may help population?

As you can see, despite my terrible grammar, you really are special. I wasted, no I spent a whole lot of my time since third year watching you and I decided that you are indeed very smart. You alone made me see that my father was wrong.

You have made me see what horror the path of my life held and now I can be happy knowing that I don't have to experience it any more.

Goodbye my one and only love and thank you.

- Draco Malfoy

* * *

Harry Potter

Stop moping, acknowledge what you have, not what you have lost.

Get out there and kick some Death Eater butt.

Throw one well aimed Avada Kedrava, kill the Dark Lord and have a happy life.

Marry Ginny Weasley or someone, have a thousand kids and carpe diem, mate.

I'll see you in a few hundred years in where ever it is dead wizards go.

-Draco Malfoy   
O O

Ronald Weasley

I fell in love at Hogwarts, with a girl who you were friendly to. Her existence gave me hope and happiness. Your support helped her.

I know I gave you a lot of crap Weasley, and I'm sorry.

I bet you never thought you'd hear sorry from a Malfoy, right?

Maybe you're happy I'm dead right now. But even if you are, you made Hermione Granger happy, which makes me happy for the first time in my life.

You showed me that I had no true friends because I knew no one like Ronald Weasley.

Yet, sometimes I saw your friendship and support replaced by something else, jealously. And I can solve that problem.

Now, don't think I'm doing a charity thing by this action, and don't take any offence. If you do, at least think that accepting this is a way of throwing all the crap Malfoys have given Weasleys for hundreds of years back in their faces. There is a key in this envelope, which I want you to have and never regret taking.

It is a key to my personal vault of inheritance from dead relatives and my savings at Gringotts.

This money should be enough to buy you and your family a new house, enough food to last a lifetime, and all the luxuries you could never afford.

This is my way of thanking you Ronald Weasley, for being you.

-Draco Malfoy


	2. Speech

Watching the hundreds of confused students milling in front of him, Albus Dumbledore suddenly felt very old. Should he really burden their lives with this grievous information, no matter what good it may do?

With a sigh, he removed his glasses, no twinkle evident in his eyes, and stood up.

"Please sit. Students and Staff, if I may have your attention. Many of you are wondering why this feast has been called. I hope to quell many rumours tonight about a certain student.

"Draco Malfoy was found dead in his chambers this morning.

At the sudden whispers and shocked gasps coming from his students, Dumbledore raised a hand. Maybe it was unwise to shock them so…

"I don't wish to shock you too much, if this does, counselling is open for anyone who wishes. However,. it is important I tell you the circumstances. Draco Malfoy had some last requests which must now be filled out, and I believe his death teaches an important lesson. So I continue; Mister Malfoy's coronary report shows that he died last night, by suicide. Also he wrote a note as a farewell to the world, and a warning.

"However, also tonight I will hope to counsel you all in some way. Draco Malfoy was a bright young man who, because of stereotypes and pressures in society, was forced to pursue a path in life he did not want to take. He objected to his family's beliefs, yet felt so oppressed that he couldn't express his views. He never had the strength to tell someone how he felt. At Hogwarts, we never want anyone to feel this way. If you ever have any troubles, the staff - counsellors and otherwise - are here to listen. We will not judge you, or act without your consent on any issues.

"As tormenting as this must be for many of you, I feel I must select some exerts of a letter Mister Malfoy wrote me.

"… it's incredible what these muggles come up with.

Obviously, the whole of the Slytherin table's jaws dropped in shock. How could one of the most obviously-prejudiced boys in their house possible believe that? Also, many other students looked confused and some even gasped in shock. However Professor Dumbledore continued, ignoring them.

"Just because they don't have magic in their blood doesn't mean they're weaker. I actually think they are superior to wizards.

"… muggles have evolved from eating creatures with their hands and walking everywhere to what they are today:

"A large society, which in the eventuality has made the world a smaller place. Their ways of transportation … and their incredible scientific theories, trying to explain the world and answer all questions are astonishing.

"But you may want to know how I found out about muggles, right? Well I've taken muggle studies at my school, Hogwarts ever since the option was available.

"It was my mother's idea, she told father that I should know the enemy. The muggleborns. For who knows what they could spring on us next?

"My father of course didn't want me to take muggle studies, thinking it would corrupt me. He thought that I might go against everything he has taught me in life.

"Follow the Dark Lord.

Put down anyone who isn't pureblood.

Beat up anyone who isn't as high as you on the social ladder.

Don't cry.

Don't have weaknesses.

Never stop following what I teach you.

"So he subjected to my mother's requests, let me take Muggle Studies, and I've had classes, exams and projects about these muggles. And I've formed my own opinions about them.

"They're not stupid, primitive creatures as father tells me, they're extremely smart and resourceful.

"They're not 'hopeless and unable to do anything with meek existences they call lives', as mother says. I mean, look at Granger - she's an example of what hope muggles have. At least what hope muggleborns have in the wizarding world.

"I encourage you all to, like Draco, drop your prejudices against muggleborns, races, religions, genders and everything. In a world full of hate, everyone would be like Voldemort: not accepting others, craving power to make up for their own insecurities.

"Yes, Voldemort has many insecurities. Did you know that Voldemort is a half-blood which he detests so much? Did you know that his father didn't know his mother was a witch when they married? In fact, the situation was not so unlike that of many students, including you Mister Finnagan. However, unlike most of you, Voldemort's father did not like this idea, and left his son, then called Tom Riddle, in an orphanage after his mother's death. Tom grew up hating Muggles because of his father. This man had left him alone to grow up in an orphanage and Tom grew bitter. After discovering his magical talent at Hogwarts, Tom used this to the best of his abilities. He was fruitless in his studies, trying to gain knowledge both Light and Dark. However, his dislike for muggleborns grew with time, and the smart, promising young wizard is now the feared and hated Dark Lord.

"Tom Riddle is the perfect example of how prejudices can take over your life. I urge you all to act out your beliefs and not shy away from the truth like Draco did. No matter how much your families and peers may persecute you, it is important to always be yourself. No matter how difficult is was for Draco to put on an act of hating muggleborns and half bloods; he also made lives for others difficult. In his letter, he talks of having respect for Miss Hermione Granger. Yet I'm sure all of you know she is a muggleborn. Countless times, Draco called her a 'mudblood' and put her down, just to maintain his façade. Like Tom Riddle, Draco used this type of prejudicial power to make up for his own insecurities about who he really was and what he believed in.

"Now, I will read out the end of Draco's letter; some messages he left as final requests:

… please tell Granger that I'm sorry for calling her mudblood.

Please tell Potter to stop moping and do something to earn his hero status.

Please tell my mother that I got to know my enemies and I liked them.

Please tell my father that he pushed me down this road.

Please tell Weasley that he deserves a good life, because he's a good person.

For Hermione, Harry and Ron, I have written separate letters which are in my bedside table.

"If you three will please come up to me and collect the notes."

Slowly, the trio of friends rose from their seats. They were confused as to why Draco Malfoy, supposedly their hated enemy would write them notes, and not any to his friends in Slytherin. Looking over at the Slytherin table, Hermione saw flashes of hatred and envy from Crabbe, Goyle, Parkison, Nott, Zabini and other Slytherins. She felt that if they had been true friends to Draco, they would not be so envious or hating while they should be mourning his deaths. Perhaps it wasn't so strange Draco wrote to them after all. It was obvious that Draco was jealous of them, Harry _had _seen Draco complaining to his father about them in second year. Then again, hadn't Dumbledore said that Draco respected her? Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. It was a shame to see his life thrown away though. Hermione was torn from her reflections as she realised she had reached the staff table. Dumbledore was holding a letter out to her and had concern showing in his eyes.

"Now I shall read Draco Malfoy's last sentence, and last want for his whole life."

"…finally, please tell everyone you know never to say the terrible s - word: Stop.

"Draco Malfoy felt pressured into being something he was not when people told him to stop doing things.

"As a tribute to Draco, wards will be put up on Hogwarts grounds to send a shock through everyone whenever they say the s-word. I believe decorations are in order also. If you look above you now, you will see posters of Draco hanging from the walls in place of the usual house banners. All around you, you will all notice the green and silver appearance the hall has taken. This will remain for the rest of the school year to remember one of Hogwarts finest. Also, if you will be kind enough to stand up and move to the side of the hall, I shall change the table-settings.

"Thank you. You may now sit down, but first look for your chairs, names are on each, to mix up houses and ages of students.

"Finally, as a last tribute to Draco Malfoy, a statue of him is being placed in the entrance hall with this inscription:

Draco Malfoy. The one who has inspired us all to forget our prejudices and unite as one against a common front – hatred.

"Remember Draco.

"And with that last sentiment, feast with all Draco's favourite food will be held. Bon Apetite!"

Strangely enough, No one felt like eating.


	3. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

I don't know exactly what I should write. But I need to write something, I'm going to scribble incoherent thoughts in an attempt to get out everything I'm feeling at the moment.

We just had a feast in memory of Draco Malfoy. I can't believe he took his life. He felt pressured by his family and didn't want to act out their way of life. Draco even thought muggles were superior to humans! It's crazy to think that he believed this and yet, never did anything to stop it. Ouch … Professor Dumbledore put a ward up to shock people when they say the s-word, I always mumble when I write, so I just got a shock.

Anyway, Draco Malfoy wrote a letter to Harry, Ron and I. I'm contemplating reading that letter now. God I'm scared. I don't know if I really want to read it – I mean, I already regret not noticing what Draco has been going through all his life. Should I open it? I have to. For Draco's sake … Oh Merlin, here I go.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Sorry I didn't continue writing last month. I've been numb until this day. I can't fathom anything Draco wrote in the letter to me. I read it many times every day, I've now memorised it and yet I still don't understand it.

This first thing the letter says is that I'm his role model. I don't know whether that should be a good or bad thing. I mean, does that mean I inspired him to take his life? It's so sad to read that he has been jealous of me, and yet it explains the way he treated my friends and I. As Professor Dumbledore said, he was making up for his own insecurities. Regardless though, I would give up my marks and my mind, even my powers as a witch if it would bring Draco back. Can you believe that I miss him? I miss his smirking face in the halls. I miss his sarcastic comments in class. I miss his sucking up to Professor Snape. I miss everything about him, and I'm constantly reminded of him with the statue, the banners with moving pictures of him and the Slytherin house colours in the hall whenever I eat.

Well, whenever it's meal times, not whenever I eat. I haven't eaten much lately. That hall was the one where I found out the most devastating new of my life. And every time I'm in it, I'm reminded of it again, through visuals, conversations and memories. It's depressing not looking across the room into Draco's sneering face.

Speaking of his face, he really was quite handsome, if not a bit pale. And surprisingly, he thought me beautiful also. I can't express how shocked I was when I found out he thought I was beautiful. I mean, it's not often you find out that a person who you think hates you, really feels the opposite. I cried, and still do every time I read these words in particular:

In the muggle world, you are special, a great rarity for you are lucky enough to be a muggle born without magical blood in her heritage, but whom can practice magic regardless. In the wizarding world, you are a rarity as well, but where you should be treasured and admired for your talent and blood, despite heritage, you are shunned and rejected.

I wish I had known how he felt. It's really weird to see this written by a boy who used to tease me and call me Mudblood, thus saying I had dirty blood. Draco complimented me on my talents and obviously thought I was special. He wrote that I should be treasured. And as I read that paragraph again, I wish that he could have been the one to treasure me. Underneath his façade of a young boy with prejudices, Draco Malfoy really was a passionate man. I just wish I could have experienced some of that passion in some way other than hate. I find myself falling further in love with a dead man every time I read the first and last letter I ever received from him. I regret my years at Hogwarts where I hated Draco. I just want him to be alive, so I can hold him tight and help him to right his life.

In my letter, Draco wrote that his father set him on a path. If only I had looked down that path and had the courage to fly a broomstick down and save him. But, like most things in life, wishing isn't really possible. I can't bring Draco back now, it's too late. And even if he was still alive, I can't even get a broomstick to come up to my hand; it senses my fear of flying.

Merlin, once again I find myself crying with regret, sorrow and love. Draco told me he didn't want me to cry while reading this note, but how can I not? He was right in saying I may have killed him as a Death Eater, yet I still can't help feeling upset. So many wishes and 'if onlys' are running through my head.

My grades, which Draco was so jealous of, and yet admired me for, are falling drastically. Why can't you come back to me Draco? Even if you still pretended to hate me, I'd be able to be some inspiration maybe, still keeping up good marks. Maybe if you'd held on a little bit longer, or walked down your path a little slower, you could have found the inspiration to talk to someone, anyone, about your situation. Dumbledore would have helped you, protected you against Voldemort and your family and peers like he does for Harry. And I wouldn't be feeling so bad right now.

Look at me now Draco. I'm so selfish. So stubborn. I'm getting sick from not eating and not sleeping. My eyes are constantly red from crying and my hands hurt from folding and unfolding your note every five minutes. I don't pay attention in class, and no one else seems to notice. Harry is always brooding, and Ron seems to be smiling constantly, off in his own world. What did you tell them, I wonder? If you were here, maybe you would gather me in your arms, just once and tell me everything is all right. But you're not here. You said you would be happy now. Well are you happy watching down from heaven and seeing your 'one true love' crying?

Sometimes I feel crazy and think that maybe I should join you. Wouldn't it be easier to stop?

Ouch. Ok, so that shock idea was a very smart one. I've now being pulled out of my depressive thoughts to a certain degree. I won't kill myself. If anything, now that I'm getting my feelings out, from now on, I might try to live my life fuller. I'll live my life and your life. But when I die, you had better be waiting for me.

On a lighter note, I suppose you always will be waiting. It's obvious you like watching me from all the 'investigations' you did in third to fifth years. Please watch over me for the rest of my life as well.

I realise how insane I must have just sounded, talking to Draco! Now I'll go back to just writing my thoughts...

I must say, it was funny to read how Draco watched me for a few years, although I'm glad I didn't know about it then, or I would have been very scared. It's interesting to see how his notes about me changed gradually from third year as "suspected involvement with Azkaban-escapee -- conspiracy??" to fourth year when he wrote "date for ball - Krum. Granger looked gorgeous for a mudblood, no scrap mudblood, just looked gorgeous, why not my partner" and finally in fifth year "not worth the effort - Granger is goddess - sent father to Azkaban ... in love?"

It's also flattering to read that my mere existence made him change his minds about muggles. Although I'd love to hear him say the words himself. Love …

Earlier I wrote that I fell in love more and more with Draco every time I read his letter. Now I know I am in love with him, perhaps as much as he seemed to love me. I'm going to make a pact now. For the rest of my life, I will aim at breaking prejudices. I will teach Draco's beliefs to the whole world, wizarding and muggle. I will aim at being happy and helping those around me to express their true selves. Most of all, I will wait for Draco and live under my love's watchful eyes from heaven.

Goodbye to you too Draco, also _my _one and only love.


End file.
